geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiyuankude
It’s been years after the events of Pucca - Creepy Nightmares (Creepypasta), i never watched the show again after these disturbing 3 episodes and their creepy characters, such as the goth and the young man, I also could never forget about the word EKUD and its unknown meaning, however later in early 2019, i found something I could never forget... February 2019 9 years have passed since I found that disturbing Pucca DVD, watched it and threw it into the trash. I am now 20 years old and I haven’t forgotten about the DVD. One day, I was browsing the internet, I was just checking some forum I would often talk with users and friends on there, however on that forum, i saw that a user posted something in the TV/Movie section, and I saw the post, the name of the subject was: Kiyuankude I went there, the post was made by somebody called: Kude666, I saw his profile and he joined 3 minutes ago, and didn’t do any activity asides from posting this thread. I went to the thread and it said the following message: Hello people of this forum, i recently joined to this forum to tell only one thing, I used to work at Jetix, now known as Disney XD, i could help to plan the plots of various episodes and TV Shows, on 2005, we had planned to do a TV series based on a famous Korean Short Series called Pucca, the plot as everybody knows is Pucca being in love with Garu on many episodes, however i had planned an subplot, where it could not only involve Pucca, Garu and their friends, it could also involve a gothic man which gets jobs from another goth which lives in Sooga village, and most of the activities involve murder, rituals, destroying and more bad stuff, the team only managed to do a few episodes, we only managed to do 15 of these, the 3 final ones being too dark, however we later decided to do these episodes again from scratch, I am here to post these episodes, however you may get disturbed, you have been warned. I suddenly got flashbacks from that DVD I got years ago, and i think those 3 final episodes they pointed out, WERE the ones I saw on the DVD, there was a download link at the bottom, i clicked on it, I also realized that the comments were disabled on the thread, but who cares?, later the download finished, and the file was named Kiyuankude, it seemed Chinese for me, inside the folder there was 6 videos, these were called: Kiyuankude00, Kiyuankude01, Kiyuankude02, Kiyuankude03, Kiyuankude04 and Kiyuankude05 I clicked on Kiyuankude00, the video started It showed a 30 second clip of a black silhouette waking up from a bed, he later takes a shower, puts on clothes, and then grabs some katana, he leaves his house, takes a bus, shows him inside for a while then he exits the bus on the Sooga village, the video ends. I don’t know who what was that dude, but when I started to see the rest of videos, I started to figure out. Kiyuankude01 The video started, it showed the same silhouette from before, this time, it wasn’t really a silhouette, it showed his true appearance, he was wearing black clothes, red sneakers, had slick black and purple hair and he had very pale skin, he looked like an emo. He was sitting on a bed doing nothing, until somebody knocked on the door. The man opened the door, it was a man wearing a red shirt, black pants, blue sneakers and had brown hair. Who are you?, said the man, My name is Mekode, whats yours? The man said: My name is Kude, what do you want. Mekode said: Today is that fucking ass shit festival known as the Mountain Mooncake Taming Festival. Just like the DVD I saw that they were swearing too, my theory is that due to the planned subplots. It seemed that Pucca was gonna be for a more mature audience. Kude said: And what? Mekode: Well they believe that a crystal ball will prevent the volcano from erupting, however those are fucking pussy stuff, i know my ways, follow me. In my opinion, this wasn’t really disturbing but when they started walking, the screen turned into static, and then a red text saying: SATAN appeared It cut to Mekode and Kude outside of the volcano, Mekode told Kude that they needed to kill a certain person to save the village. Later Kude wondered who was that person was, and Mekode said that it was Doga. Later, both hided in the bushes and saw Doga walking near the volcano, Mekode gave a baseball bat to Kude, later Kude knocked Doga out, leaving Doga unconscious, it cutted later to a low quality scene of Mekode giving a Circular Saw to Kude, Kude starts using it and it shows a VERY graphic scene of Kude dismembering Doga, it showed Doga’s head being cut off, later her arms and then legs. The scene turns red and then it cuts to a scene where both climb to the volcano, and they throw Doga’s pieces to the volcano, as a result, the Volcano doesnt erupt and the village of Sooga got saved. Mekode said: Good job, now let’s get out. Both leaved the volcano, The video ended. Due to the events that happened in there, the video seems to take place in the same time as the Funny Love Eruption episode, and Doga’s dismembering is the reason why the Volcano didnt erupt and destroy the village Category:Creepypasta Category:Videos Category:Lost Videos Category:Sequels